One Night
by MadAnge
Summary: After the shock of their 6th year wore off, Hermione allowed herself to explore some of her more sensual thoughts. One night, in the Grimmauld Place library, thoughts moved to actions. MAJOR lemons! HGSB and HGSS. Sexy and tasty, with a hot twist! Enjoy!


**A/N:** Here's just a little something I started writing around January but never got around to finishing it until now. I hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me! they belong to JKR and WB and whoever else. I'm just having fun with them! _

* * *

Hermione sat by the fireplace in Grimmauld Place's library with her right hand dangling over the cushy arm of the oversize chair, swirling a glass filled with some alcoholic concoction. Her left hand was settled on the opposite arm absently stroking the fabric as she gazed off into the bookshelves that stood in the East section of the room. Tonight, unlike most nights, she was not in here to read. Even the biggest, most ancient hand-written manuscripts of fiction and fact lay untouched, coats of dust intact. No, the young witch was waiting for the owner of the abode – Mr. Sirius Black.

As her sixth year ended she suddenly felt like an adult – physically, anyway, as she had already reached that mental level years earlier. She had realized it when the shock from Dumbledore's death had worn off. Oh, yes – death. Not murder. When it had first happened she saw only the red of Severus Snape's blood as it painted the back of her eyelids. But as the haze of grief began to lift her logical side interjected with so many plausible theories that she found herself doubting that the act was one of murder. She could not, however, discuss these thoughts with anyone and often found herself going stir crazy with them cycling endlessly in her head.

It wasn't just the thoughts on his guilt or innocence, though. Since the end of their fourth year she had found herself thinking more and more about her Potions professor; more specifically, pondering personal aspects of his life. She wouldn't say that she loved him, or that she even cared for him any more than she did her other professors, but she did feel something for him: pure, steamy, raging lust. She had, at first, denied and even rallied against these thoughts, but she finally had to concede the battle and allow it to overwhelm her.

The fingers of her left hand dug into the stuffed fabric and she closed her eyes, slipping off into her mind to view a passing memory. In their fifth year she had given in to Ron's advances and began to date him, but trying to keep her life full and busy enough that she could escape the images of the dark professor did not work. Ron's kisses turned her inner fire into cold ash, only smoldering slightly when she was able to imagine he was the elder Slytherin - the awkward clumsiness served to dispel those thoughts though. She wanted to break it off with him, but after the Headmaster's death she allowed herself to use Ron's comfort until the numbness wore off. Only when she felt closer to herself again did she put an end to it. Ron was heartbroken, but had finally begun to cope and was working towards rebuilding their friendship.

She opened her eyes to take a sip of her drink before resting her hand in her lap, setting the glass upon her upper thigh, and leaning her head back again. Around the middle of July Hermione found herself spending an increasing amount of time with Sirius. Harry and Ron spent the majority of their time devising plans for the final battle in meetings with the Order, or else out on their brooms. Hermione only attended the meetings sometimes, usually when some research was required, as she grew frustrated with all of the strategies. Sirius was practically under house arrest, and often found himself growing angry as he listened to the other Order members talk about their missions. Hermione understood the feeling and the pair spent their time in the library. Some days they would read, some days they would play card and board games (both Muggle and Magical), but sometimes they would drink until they forgot their worries and cares and end up yelling or laughing or crying.

She had never really drank alcohol, excepting the occasional glass of wine with dinner, until Sirius had offered her a glass of some mixture one night. She swallowed her hesitancy with the first sip and now she found herself indulging in it at times (though she did not allow herself to do it **all** the time, even though she sometimes felt inclined to). During one of their nights of drunken games Hermione found herself looking at Sirius in an odd light. His silky black hair and his prominent height reminded her of the Potions Master. She found herself pushing him back into the chair and straddling his legs, her lips capturing his and her hands tangling in his hair as her desperate mind molded him into Severus. The kissing was much more strong and experienced than it was with Ron and she found she was able to sustain the fantasy longer. He kissed her back passionately, completely oblivious to her envisioning, and they progressed to heated groping. But Hermione stopped it before it went _too_ far – she didn't fancy losing her virginity to Sirius, though she did fantasize about losing it to Severus.

But tonight... tonight she wanted to go all the way. She longed to feel his pulsing length pressing inside of her, stoking her fire until the dam broke and damped it down for the time being. She sat up a little straighter as the library door opened, but did not look towards it. She merely took another sip from her drink and set the glass on the table before lifting her left leg and draping it over the arm of the chair - the action causing the flimsy silk of the robe she wore to float across her skin and fall to the side partially exposing her heated sex. She heard him softly suck the air in through his teeth and shifted so that she could repeat with the other leg, now fully exposing herself. She could hear Sirius' soft footsteps as he padded over to her, clad in only a pair of a boxers and a robe which he let slip to the floor around his feet. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of the shorts and made to remove them, but Hermione reached forward and took his hands, placed them on her calves and slowly began sliding them up her legs. She released them and was pleased to see that he did not stop, but continued to move slowly towards her center, his body kneeling as he moved lower.

His fingertips brushed her lips softly and she rolled her head back, exhaling a silent moan until his fingers began to gently probe her folds and she sucked the air in broken gasps. She looked back to him and grabbed her knees, pulling her legs closer and exposing more of her self as the tip of his finger began pressing into her slowly. She stifled a moan and fought to keep from bucking her hips to take the entire length of his digit in as his agonizingly slow movements became torture. He pressed a little harder and she allowed the moan to escape, his finger slipping along her slick walls until it bumped her hymen. With a breathy moan he slowly pulled back out to the tip and repeated the motion, increasing the speed a little and watching as Hermione panted, her eyes closed. Without breaking the movement he leaned closer, his tongue reaching out to touch her as his eyes stayed fixed on her face awaiting her reaction. Her eyes flew open and she gasped loudly as the very tip touched her flesh, sending a shock through her body. He grinned and swept his tongue upwards, over her clit and just past the hood before pulling it back and licking from his partially exposed finger up again. She moaned again and reached down with one hand, using her fingers to spread her lips and exposed her clit further, as the other hand tangled into his hair and pulled him closer.

As he nuzzled deeper between her lips, the short hairs tickling his nose, he felt around with his tongue trying to find the right rhythm. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep, satisfying breath before opening them and gazing off into the bookshelves in the East section of the room again. Releasing Sirius' hair she pulled the top of her robe open exposing her breasts and began to pinch her right nipple, mouthing silent moans as she rolled the stiff nub between her thumb and forefinger. Her other hand slid out from between them and tangled into his hair where the other left off and she subtly steered his head into all the right positions, her hips rocking, grinding her swollen sex into his face as he sped up his administrations. Panting she moaned out, pressing against him harder and pulling his hair as she felt the climax quickly escalating to a peak before it topped off and she cried out in moaning gasps, her hips bucking wildly against his face as her hand clenched his scalp tightly, relieving it of some hair before she began to come down and released him. She tried to calm her breathing and he sat back, looking at her with lust filled eyes as her chest heaved with her heavy breaths.

He sat up and moved closer to her, his hand caressing her face softly before he leaned in to kiss her. As his lips were about to press against hers she turned her head and he ended up kissing her cheek instead. She turned back and looked at his questioning face, her head shaking softly. He gave her a confused look and she cleared her throat as she looked down, her hands pulling the robe back over to cover her bared flesh. He moved back and stood slowly, looking at her uncertainly as she looked back at him and gave him an apologetic smile that seemed to say, "better luck next time." Seeing his erection straining at his boxers he quickly leaned down and grabbed the robe, throwing it back on as he swiftly moved to the library door where he paused to pull it closed before leaving quickly.

Hermione stood and walked to the library door, quietly casting both locking and silencing spells before shedding the robe as she walked to the soft leather chair with the low back that sat across from the chair she had previously occupied. She pressed her hips against the soft back and bent over, grasping the chairs arms as she spread her legs and settled into position. She had no indication he was near her until his rough hand grabbed the left side of her hip tightly, his right hand stroking the swollen head of his cock up and down her wet lips eliciting a gasp from her. He pressed the head of his cock against her opening but did not enter her and released his hold on her hip. She could feel movement from him and began to wonder what he was doing when his hands were on either side of her face, a handkerchief pulled tight in his fists was poised in front of her mouth. As she cautiously opened her mouth a little he pulled his hands back hard, reigning her and using the force from pulling her back to shove his length into her, slamming through her hymen and burying himself as she let out a muffled scream. After a moment he gasped out a choked moan as he pulled back and hissed loudly as he drove into her again. There was no pause this time, he simply pulled back immediately and plowed into her again with enough force to push the wind from her lungs. He tied the cloth behind her head and stroked the soft skin of her back before gripping her hips tightly – tight enough to leave his long fingers imprinted as purple bands on her pale milky flesh – and slamming into her roughly, settling into a rigorous rhythm of intense fucking. He knew she would be hurt. And he didn't care. Leaning forward he moved her hair to the side and bit down on her neck, causing her to scream again and whimper as he pounded her tender flesh. With soft moans he pulled her head back until his lips were pressed to her ear.

"Cry for me, Miss Granger," he hissed into her ear before biting down on it causing her to cry out. He closed his eyes and moaned, slowing his thrusts to allow the feeling of her increasing moistness wash over him. He stilled for a moment, breathing heavily and listening to her muffled mewing barely audible over the crackling fire. With a loud growl he slammed into her again and resumed his frenzied bucking, punctuating his pummeling with gasped curses, the sound drowning out any that may have been escaping from her.

"FUUUUUCK!" he screamed as his body tensed, his hot seed shooting into her recently virgin opening as his nails tore down her back and dug into her hips holding them still. His hips jerked a couple of times before he stopped and slumped down onto her back panting heavily across her sweaty skin. She could feel his cock twitch inside of her as he untied the handkerchief before he lifted himself off of her skin and pulled out. She could hear the rustling of fabric as he redressed himself and then there was silence. Hermione slowly stood up and pulled the cloth out of her mouth, breathing deeply a moment before she stood completely and turned around. Looking around at the bookshelves she did not see his glittering eyes and did not feel him staring back at her. Just like that he was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 


End file.
